A Past Long Forgotten
by Delenatwins
Summary: Two months have passed since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order. Anakin is still getting use to life without his Padawan and best friend. Now, he might not be without her for long. Join our heroes as they encounter new dangers and past trials or be forced to face the Dark side itself. May the Force be with you.
1. Chapter 1

A Past Long Forgotten Ch.1

Jedi General Anakin Skywalker was wandering the Temple, on his way to the briefing for his next mission. Usually, when he knows he'll be on his way to foil any separatist plot, he'd be in much higher spirits. But, since his upbeat and snippy Padawan deserted the Jedi order, his mood was always below satisfactory.

Two months have gone by and the atmosphere in the Temple never seemed to ease, especially during Council meetings. His resentment towards the Council for their mistreatment of Ahsoka, the youngling that spent her entire life defending the Republic and the Order, who was later cast out and almost sentenced to death for a crime she was framed for by one of her closest friends.

As he reached the Council chambers, he let out a deep sigh. 'Let's get this over with so I don't have to deal with them any longer than necessary.' He thought to himself as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Skywalker, so nice of you to finally join us." Mace Windu said as he looked up at him.

"Sorry I'm late, Masters. Time seemed to have escaped me again." Anakin said as he refrained from glaring at the older Jedi.

"Time, always seems to escape you, it does, Skywalker." Master Yoda replied, frowning in his direction.

"Yes, Master." Anakin consented, not willing to argue with the older Master.

"Why don't we get on with the briefing, shall we?" Obi-wan spoke up, making Anakin relax a little.

"Naboo has sent us a distress call due to the bounty hunter, known as Cad Bane, who has been commercializing illegal weapons and must be apprehended." Master Windu began. "Skywalker, you will be taking a small group of clones to ensure his capture. Understood?"

While he was being briefed, Anakin's mind began to drift to that of Ahsoka. Going on these missions didn't seem right without her. He hated that their relationship was ended so suddenly due to a trial that should never had occurred. If he had just tried a little bit harder, maybe... he mentally shook himself to clear his thoughts.

Realizing they were all staring at him, waiting for his acknowledgement, he quickly consented, "Understood, Masters." Then, Anakin bowed before quietly turning and exiting the room.

* * *

He made his way to the bridge of the Resolute to give Admiral Yularen their new destination. Luckily, on his way there, he managed to bump into Rex.

"Captain," Anakin called, causing the trooper to turn around and salute him.

"Yes, sir?" Rex questioned, quickly putting his hand down.

"I require you to get a squad of two or three troopers together and meet me by the Twilight. We have a quick errand that needs to be completed on Naboo. Up to it?" Anakin smirked at his captain, hiding his despair of not having his Snips there to insert a comment somewhere into that command.

"It'd be my pleasure, sir. But, if I might ask, what are we needed to do on Naboo?"

"We are to find and apprehend bounty hunter, Cad Bane. Shouldn't be too much of an issue for us." Anakin nodded to his captain before turning around and heading for the bridge again to get the Resolute set on its destined course and into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

A Path Long Forgotten Ch. 2

After finally making the jump to hyperspace, Anakin had retired to his quarters for some much needed rest. Though, before he reached his room, he came to a halt when he passed Ahsoka's chambers.

'I really wish I could just knock on this door and come face to face with Snips. Why did things really have to end this way?' Anakin sighed before continuing on his way to his room and then passing out as soon as he reached his bed.

* * *

He awoke to the beeping of his comlink.

"Skywalker here." He answered after pressing the glowing disc.

"General, we have exited hyperspace and are awaiting your arrival by the Twilight." Rex's voice floated from the comlink on his wrist.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll be there shortly." Anakin jumped up out of bed and made his way to the hanger, ready to get this mission underway.

When he reached the hanger and approached the Twilight, he noticed Rex standing by two other clone troopers.

"Rex, I need you and your men to get on board and prep the engines. We need to set out to Naboo immediately in order to ensure the capture of the bounty hunter." Anakin quickly explained, beginning his ascent inside the twilight and up to the front of the ship. "We will be landing far away from a nearby village Bane was reported to have been spotted. Keep your guard up and be prepared for anything that comes our way." He turned to look at the three troopers, who nodded. He started the ship and exited the Jedi cruiser, heading for Naboo.

* * *

After they landed on Naboo, Anakin, Rex and the other two troopers began their trek towards the small village in the distance.

"Be prepared for anything that comes our way. Bane is a cunning and devious bounty hunter. We won't be able to take him down easily so we need to be able to plan ahead for any situation that may come our way." Anakin briefed the clones.

"Sir, if you think that Bane is such a hard bounty hunter to get ahold of, why did you ask for such a small squad?" One of the shinnies questioned. "Wouldn't more of us be able to fair better against him?"

"More than what we have would warn Bane to our presence and our chances of catching him would be slim to none. These numbers may make his capture a little bit more challenging but I think we can handle it. Trust in the Force and trust in me and we will complete this mission." Anakin answered, turning to look the clone in the eyes.

"Yes, sir." The shiny replied, picking up his pace to keep up.

'May the Force be with us.' Anakin thought, continuing on his way to the small village with the three troopers trailing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A Past Long Forgotten ch.3

On their way to the little village, Anakin's comlink begins to beep due to an incoming transmission.

A glitchy image of Obi-wan appears. "Anakin, I believe we have found a contact in the village you are approaching. She's a Twi'lek by the name of Nihl'te Roham. You will meet up with her on the edge of the village." The transmission clicks out before Anakin has a chance to respond.

Anakin looks up at the troopers. "You heard him. Be prepared to meet up with our contact." He says as he starts to continue the trek to the village.

* * *

Once they get closer, they begin to see a small green speck in the distance.

"I believe that is who we are supposed to meet up with. Let's go." Anakin and the troopers head up to the incoming figure as she starts to head their way.

As she gets closer, they begin to notice her more clearly. She is wearing a green robe with a hood over gray tights and black boots. Her three lekku are covered by the hood and an extremely intricate headdress. She is short but muscular, holding herself up with confidence. She also appeared to have a vibroblade strapped to her belt. As she approached them, she says, "You must be Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I am Nihl'te Roham. I believe you are here to track down a bounty hunter by the name of Cad Bane, am I correct?"

"Yes. You are the contact the Council sent us to meet up with on his whereabouts, right?" Anakin questions as he steps a bit closer to her.

"I am. If you would follow me, we will be able to find him quicker if we don't stand here too long." She turns around and begins to walk away with Anakin and the clones trailing behind her.

* * *

While they were walking farther from the village and closer to the gungan camps, small raindrops had begun to fall and had eventually led to a downpour.

"Sir," Rex spoke up, "don't you think we should stop for a moment and rest so that we can get out of this rain?"

"No, Rex. We need to continue our search. If we stop and rest for too long, it means less of a chance of finding Bane. We must continue." Anakin replied from the front of the group, picking up his pace a tiny bit.

Near the back of the small squad, Nihl'te had started to fall behind. Since the rain began, her color had begun to fade and small lines of orange and white became more and more apparent on her cheeks. One of the clones was standing near her and had turned to speak to her before noticing the orange and white color lines on her skin which caused him to pick up his pace to meet up with the General.

"Sir, something appears to be wrong with our contact. Her green skin color appears to be fading away to orange and white. Should it be doing that?" The trooper asked when he finally caught up with the Jedi.

Anakin's brows furrowed but continued walking. "No, it shouldn't, trooper. Thank you for the info." He turned his head to smile at the clone before continuing on his way.

The Twi'lek overheard the conversation and began to back away and head in a different direction in order to avoid the possible confrontation from the Jedi knight.

Though, before she could get away, Anakin's voice froze her in her tracks. "How long were you planning to keep this up, Snips?"

She stopped and slowly turned to face him. She quietly spoke up, "Hey, Skyguy." She said meekly before stepping up to him and wrapping him in her embrace.

He softly returned it and heard her whisper, "What gave me away?" As the hug continued, he began to feel something wet drip onto his shoulder and realized his old Padawan had begun to cry.

"Let's just say, face paint doesn't seem to last when it's raining." He squeezed her a bit tighter before finally letting her go to look her in the eye. "I think it's time we talked, don't you?" He said softly, while smiling at his old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

A Path Long Forgotten Ch. 4

The downpour began to let up, but only slightly as the rain cascaded down through the treetops. While the marshland looked the same on every acre, Ahsoka led the squad back to the exact tree in which she had hidden her stash of supplies. Her cheeks were now mostly naked of the paint; her markings showed through even more. As quickly as she could, she donned her old uniform from her days as a Jedi. The familiar cloth actually felt almost unnatural to her, but it would, in tandem with her green cloak, provide a far superior camouflage in the heavily wooded swamps ahead.

Anakin walked over to her, "Seeing as the Temple had no use for a certain former Jedi's personal weapon," he unraveled a thin but long metal cylinder, Ahsoka's lightsaber, "I took the liberty and relieved them of it."

Ahsoka stared at his outstretched arm, in his hand was her lightsaber, on his wrist was her Padawan braid, and part of it was missing.

"I can't accept it. Not that I don't want it! I just already have two weapons, and I doubt you are willing to use the vibroblade."

He frowned, "Well, alright, Snips, but only for this mission. Since I'm no longer your master, I'm not gonna hold on to your stuff for you," he immediately recoiled, worried he had hurt her feelings.

Instead a giggling Ahsoka and three grinning clones met his gaze. Rex decided to set up a perimeter with the two shinies, so the two friends could chat alone. The clones replaced their green and brown helmets and jogged off into the marshes.

Ahsoka leaned against a nearby tree and crossed her arms, "I can tell when you want to talk, and right now you probably want to talk about Barriss Offee and what I've been up to this past two months. Well, Barriss is a traitor who I never want to see again! She befriended me, just so she could set me up and blame me for her actions. Some friend she is. She can rot away as a Hutt slave for all I care! As for what I've done, I overheard a mission involving you on Naboo from a couple Jedi and took forever finding a shuttle to the planet. Did you know there was no traffic to Naboo from Coruscant due to mere chance? Neither did I!"

"Wow! You nailed it, Snips! That's just what I wanted to talk about!" Anakin responded.

She looked at him with shock, "Wait, you're not pulling my leg now, are you Skyguy?"

"Erm… sort of. It's about Barriss; when they took her into her cell, they found a small shard in her side. More specifically, they found a shard from an old Sith holocron. Ahsoka, she was being controlled by ancient Sith magic; she never really wanted to bomb the Jedi Temple or frame you. And… "

"And what?"

"And she's been reinstated in the Temple, but she'll be under strict watch and never without another Jedi watching over her, even _if _she becomes a Master. You know you too still have that opportunity?"

She gave him a meek smile, "Thanks, but no thanks, especially if she's still there."

At that point, Rex and the shinies returned with news on Cad Bane, "We found a trail to his ship, a high-jacked cornelian cruiser."

"Good luck for us," he looked at Ahsoka, "let's give him a warm welcome to Naboo."

* * *

A small band of Trandoshans circled the ship that sat in the middle of an abandoned Gungan village, the distance between each one prevented a stealthy approach, and Anakin didn't have a large enough group to take them head on. This was going to be complicated.

"Rex, I need you to take your clones and attack them from the east. Ahsoka, you and I are gonna get them from the west," the young Jedi Knight proclaimed. He hoped the plan would work, but in the back of his mind he could hear Obi-Wan saying "I've got a bad feeling like this." After the clones had taken up their position, Anakin make the gesture to engage.

Just then, a blaster bolt from deep within the swamp flew over the Jedi's heads and exploded in the area Rex had been, showering the troopers with sparks and flaming branches. The Trandoshans proceeded to decimate the surrounding foliage with grenades and blaster fire, creating a ring of fire around the cruiser, and trapping the Republic squad. The Troopers, somehow unscathed, gave their retort with a volley of thermal detonators, killing several of the reptilians, but more came pouring out of the spacecraft.

"Anakin, we need to fall back! The clones will die if we don't!" the young Togruta yelled.

"I know that, Ahsoka, but where's Bane?"

As if on queue, a tall creature clad in a duster stepped out from amongst the chaos, right behind the Troopers, "I'm right here, punk, right where you shouldn't be," and with that, Bane drew his blaster and fired into one of the shiny's backs at point blank, obliterating the clone's spinal cord, "Now I'm not in the mood to pick a fight; I just happen to be on a tight schedule, so just leave, or I foresee Captain Rex here losing a face in the near future."

Anakin knew he could probably bum-rush Bane at the expense of his clones, and he didn't see Ahsoka agreeing with such a dark choice, "Alright Bane, we'll leave, we have a bargain?"

"Bargaining is why I'm on this here planet. Lucky for you," the bounty hunter cackled as he strode towards his cruiser. Soon, the engines started, and it took off into the sky.

The two Jedi sprinted towards the clones, the casualty rested against a tree, "Well, Miss Tano, I would like to take this opportunity to tell you I am not entirely fit for battle, but if we all crawled, I could probably keep up with you," the injured Trooper joked.

"That's just the bacta shot I gave him talking," Rex stated, "General Skywalker, I do believe it is high time we called General Kenobi and get this clone a med-evac."

Nodding, Anakin grabbed his com relay, "Master Kenobi, come in. Master Kenobi, come in. This is Anakin, we have a bit of a complication—"

* * *

**Darth Maul p.o.v:**

"—we need a medical evacuation for a severely injured clone. I'd also like it if you came down here with some backup, we could use it. I'll set up a beacon so you'll be able to find us. Skywalker, out."

A chill ran down the Zabrack's spine at the thought of returning to Naboo, but if the prize at hand would be Obi-Wan Kenobi, he couldn't resist.

Darth Maul smiled with his sharp golden teeth, "Computer, set me the fastest course for Naboo; I have to pay an old friend a visit."

~B.A.M

**This was written by a friend of mine who helped me with some ideas for this fic. He will be given credit for this chapter and a few others that will come later. Reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Past Long Forgotten Ch. 5

When he finished relaying his message to Obi-wan, Anakin turned to face Rex. "We will set up camp here. It wouldn't be wise to leave before Obi-wan is set to arrive. We need to wait for him so we can get the med-evac for the injured trooper and more troopers to help with the capture of Bane."

Rex nodded before telling the other trooper to help him set the camp up for them and the two other Jedi.

Anakin looked over at Ahsoka and smiled, "We still have much to talk about, Snips."

Ahsoka returned the smile, "I know, Anakin. We will as soon as the clones finish setting up camp. I have a few questions of my own to ask you."

* * *

After the tents were set up, Anakin and Ahsoka had separated from the clones to finish their discussion. Ahsoka had begun to look more and more like herself since the rain had begun to wash away more of the green face paint. Her markings and orange skin tone began to make more of an appearance in her features.

"So, Skyguy," Ahsoka said as she stepped up to him and softly grabbed the arm that bared Ahsoka's Padawan braid, "why did you keep this?"

Anakin look down at Ahsoka shyly before answering, "Your departure from the Order made being at the Temple and going on missions harder than usual. I felt, having your braid on me made me feel like you were there with me in the Force, since I couldn't have you there in person. You're my partner, Snips. You always will be, even if you aren't my Padawan any longer."

Ahsoka looked up at him; tears threatening to fall from her eyes and let go of his arm. "Being without you was hard on me too. It was different not having you around all the time to banter with and to hear you call me "Snips" all the time. After living at the Jedi Temple for so long, having to adjust to this type of lifestyle has been a bit of a struggle. I'll admit, I have had moments where I've considered contacting you or Padme when I feel like I can't handle this any longer, but I always seem to stop myself. You two have your own lives to deal with. I think, someday, I'll finally be able to live here in peace."

Anakin was quiet for a moment, letting her words sink in. "I understand. Believe me, Snips, I've constantly had the urge to track you down almost every day since you left me behind on the Temple steps. But I understood your need to find yourself and what you truly wanted in your life, even if it meant leaving me and everything you once knew, behind."

Ahsoka smirked. "Is life at the Temple really that unbearable without me?"

Anakin returned the smirk. "Oh, you have no idea, Snips."

Ahsoka laughed before sobering. "And my lightsaber. Why do you still carry it with you?"

Anakin's smirk faded. "I wanted to return it to you but I couldn't seem to be able to track you down. I had gone to retrieve it after your departure because I felt like I couldn't just leave it where you had lost it. A lightsaber is a Jedi's life. I felt like it was another way that I could keep you close to me. Plus, in comes in handy when I'm in a nasty situation, which, as you know, is most of the time." Anakin's smirk returned but seemed dimmer than the one before.

"You've got that right. I seem to have lost count how many times I had to rescue you from a tight situation." Ahsoka smiled and comfortable silence had begun to stretch between the two while they remembered key moments from their shared past.

Anakin looked over at Ahsoka, "So, have you made contact with Lux after you left?"

That question quickly brought Ahsoka out of her daze. "Uh, what?"

Anakin chuckled, "Like I didn't notice that you had feelings for the boy while we were on Onderon. I'm not blind, Snips."

Ahsoka's montrals began to turn a darker shade of blue and she had a slight smile appear on her face. "No, I haven't spoken to him. I have considered looking for him, though." She raised and eye marking in his direction. "And how is Padme doing?"

Anakin gasped, caught off guard by her question. "What... Why do you ask?"

Ahsoka giggled. "Really, Skyguy? You'd have to oblivious not to notice the secret looks between you two."

Anakin blushed slightly. "I'm not even going to deem that question with a response."

His response only seemed to make Ahsoka laugh harder. "I'm only messing with you, Anakin." She said between giggles.

Anakin sighed. "That's enough, Snips. I think it's time you and I get some rest before Obi-wan arrives." Anakin got up to leave but before he made it to the exit, Ahsoka's voice stopped him.

"I really am glad you're here, Skyguy."

Anakin turned to her and smiled. "So am I, Snips." He said before turning and stepping out of her tent and heading over to his own.

* * *

Anakin awoke a while later to the sound of gunships.

Anakin had just stepped out of his tent when the two gunships landed a few feet from him and opening to reveal Obi-wan and Master Plo Koon.

"I hear you're in need of some assistance, Anakin?" Obi-wan spoke up, a smirk clearly showing on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the gunships arriving caused the other individuals to emerge from their tents. Four clones, including Commander Cody, stepped out of one of the gunships and walked over to speak with the other troopers gathered around one of the tents. Then, when Ahsoka peeked out of her tent, Obi-wan looked over at her before turning back to Anakin, eyebrows raised.

"Care to explain how Ahsoka got here, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, thoroughly confused.

Before Anakin could respond, Ahsoka had rushed up to Obi-wan and caught him in an embrace. "It's so good to see you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan was tense before finally relaxing and nervously tapped the young Togruta on the back. "You as well, Ahsoka." He said before gently pushing back and out of her embrace.

Ahsoka's montrals brightened a tiny bit as she blushed. "It wasn't Anakin's fault I'm here. I sent him a glitchy transmission of you telling him of a contact that could help him. It was the easiest and more covert way of getting ahold of him."

Obi-wan smiled a tiny bit. "Well, whatever you did to put yourself in the middle of council business, I am glad to see that you are well. Now, I hear you both are in need of an evac and reinforcements?"

Anakin nodded. "That we do, Master. Bane managed to sneak up on one of my troopers and he is severely injured so I believe it would be best to send him back to Coruscant and to have you and a few more troopers join us on our mission."

Obi-wan nodded before motioning Master Plo over. Ahsoka smiled brightly and rushed over to him and quickly embraced the other Jedi.

"Koh-too-yah, little Soka." Master Plo said quietly, hugging her back before pulling away.

Ahsoka looked up to him and smiled brightly before turning back to the other Jedi. "Will the four of us be going after Bane?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "Master Plo is here to retrieve the injured clone and take him back to Coruscant. He has been given another mission on the planet Christophsis."

Ahsoka frowned but nodded. "Well, ok. But I think we should get to discussing our plan of action, we don't want to waste too much time or catching Bane will become close to impossible."

Anakin nodded. "I agree, Snips. We shouldn't waste any more time." Anakin looked to Master Plo. "It was good to see you again, Master, but I think we need to get ready to go after Bane and you have a mission to begin yourself."

Plo nodded. "That I do, Skywalker. May the force be with you." He said, his eyes passing over all of them but lingered on Ahsoka longer than the other two Jedi before quickly turning away to the gunship before it took off.

Obi-wan turns to the other two Jedi. "Now, where to begin?"

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and smirked before turning back to obi-wan. "We should probably go into one of the tents to discuss this. This isn't a topic to discuss in the open like this." Anakin replied.

Obi-wan nodded. "Agreed." Then, he turned to look at Ahsoka. "And I would like to know how you've been since I last saw you. Anakin has been driving himself mad with worry for you and, to be honest, so have I and Master Plo. What happened a few months ago was a mistake and you have no idea how sorry the entire Council is for the way we treated you."

Ahsoka smiled sadly. "I know how sorry you both are. It's just not something I'd like to rehash right now. We have other priorities. We can discuss this after we capture Bane." She said, her determination shining through.

Anakin looked between his old Padawan and Master before clearing his throat and motioning to one of the bigger tents set up in the middle of camp. "Shall we?"

Obi-wan smirked. "After you." He replied, before setting off beside them.

* * *

Once inside the large tent, Obi-wan turned to Ahsoka. "I really would like to know what happened after you declined the Councils offer to return to your post as a Padawan to Anakin." He questioned, seeing Anakin wince beside him at his words.

Ahsoka sighed and looked away. "I guess it went as anyone would expect. I was depressed for a pretty long time. Getting used to life outside of the Temple was extremely complicated, especially since I don't remember living anywhere else. I had dedicated my life and everything I stood for to the Order. Without it, I had a hard time discovering who I was. That's why, when I heard of Anakin's mission here, I found a transport to Naboo, painted my skin a different color, and sent him the glitchy transmission. I thought, maybe, if I saw him again, I'd have an easier time letting go and moving on. Turns out, I was wrong." She looked at Anakin and could see him struggling to hold back the tears that had surfaced while she did the same.

Obi-wan cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension in the room before looking to Ahsoka. "I really do regret my part in your trial. It wasn't something I agreed with but I had no say in the Councils choice. I believed you were innocent along with Anakin but was forced to stand by while the Council made their decision. I knew they were wrong but I didn't have the power to say anything. I'm so very sorry, Ahsoka." He looked away from Ahsoka, not having the will to look her in the eyes after his confession. He could feel the hurt and confusion rolling off of her in waves. Anakin wasn't doing much better but had managed to hold his tongue through his speech.

Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan and took a deep breath. "I'll admit, I was a little upset when I saw you standing there, watching as the Council removed me from the Order. I didn't understand how, after everything you, Anakin, and I had gone through, that you would actually believe I was capable of all of those terrible things. The Order was my life. But now I see that I was wrong about you. I understand that you had little power in the Councils choice and I forgive you for what happened. But I don't think I'll ever want to return to the Order. The betrayal was too much and I don't think I'd want to put my faith in something that doesn't have any faith in me."

Obi-wan nodded. "I understand how you feel and I would never pressure you to do anything you wouldn't feel comfortable with. But if you ever decide you want to come to the Temple, whether it is just to pay us a visit or to return, you let us know. You are always welcome at the Temple."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master."

Obi-wan smiled back. "Now, back to the matter at hand, how to find Cad Bane."

Anakin cleared his throat before he spoke. "After he ambushed us and shot my trooper, he escaped in his ship but I doubt he has left the planet. He must have gone somewhere else to hide so that he could still be able to continue his work here. If we're to find him, we might have to wait until someone or something is found with one of his illegal weapons. Or until gossip spreads of what he's doing."

Obi-wan shook his head. "Too risky. If we wait for too long, he could finish his job here and then leave the planet. We need to start searching as soon as possible so that we can guarantee his capture. We don't have the time to sit and wait for news to spread. If we are to apprehend the bounty hunter, we should set out as soon as possible in the direction that his ship went. It's our best bet if we are to find him."

Ahsoka nodded. "Master Obi-wan is right, Skyguy. If we are to catch Bane, we need to leave now. I'll get get the troops ready." She turned to leave but stopped and looked back at them. "Just like old times, right?" She then set off to go collect the troopers so that they could head out as soon as possible.

* * *

Obi-wan turned to Anakin as soon as she left. "Don't let this change anything. You know she may not come back, even after continuing on this mission with us."

Anakin glared at his old master before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I know. I'm not gonna keep my hopes up. I'm just glad she's here now. I've missed going on missions with her and I'm hoping I can get some closure from this."

Obi-wan studied Anakin's expression before responding. "I hope so, as well. We all must move past this despair we've held on to so that we can continue on our path. We can't have this weigh us down any longer."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Then let's get started." He replied before following Ahsoka out of the tent with Obi-wan trailing behind him.

* * *

Low, almost inaudible hums resonated through the foliage, heralding the arrival of a sleek, dark ship known of by few, and by name even fewer, the Interceptor. The impressive craft touched down in the swamp as silently and gently as a feather. Progressing to absolute quiet, the engines cooled down, the only noise generated from the soft hiss of the airlock releasing the hatch and extending the ramp. Heavy, metallic footfalls clacked against the hard ramp as the ships sole occupant vacated the vehicle; the being wasted no time constructing a force wall to mask his presence. He immediately picked up the direction of his quarry, and advanced upon it rapidly and silently, as a mute wraith.

"Hello, Naboo. We finally have our reunion," the red Zabrack grinned.


End file.
